The embodiments herein relate generally to network security and more particularly, to systems and processes for protecting client side information in electronic transactions.
With the increasing popularity of online transactions, users are increasingly placing sensitive information in the hands of third parties. For example, a routine online purchase typically involves having the user provide sensitive information including identity, residence, and financial information. At some point, conventional online transactions pull the transaction details onto the host side and store the details on the host platform's server. The host platform may conveniently access the stored transaction details for subsequent transactions. Unfortunately, this makes host servers great targets for data thieves because multiple individual's information is conveniently accessible in one location which if broken into, can become a massive data breach worth the effort.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method to improve protection of the client's (user's) information during online transactions.